darkpairofdicefandomcom-20200214-history
Adamhell
Adamhell is an admin/founder of Dark Paradise and one half of the gruesome twosome, The Bash Brothers. Origins Of Adamhell IMDb Era Adamhell signed up for IMDb's forums on August of 2005, to mainly lurk on forums for various TV and movie message boards. He was there until his computer finally died in February of 2007. He would not get another computer til February 2008. One of the first web pages he went to when the new computer was up and running was IMDb's The Dark Knight message board. What he saw, he did not expect. A message board that moved at almost break-neck speed, with none of the topics involving The Dark Knight movie. The board had become an off-topic haven. Sure, when news was posted about the movie it would garner interest, but it was back to normal in no time. The Inventforum Era Adamhell hopped aboard The Inventforum Board on April 22, 2008, and was welcomed by the people there. There were only a small handful of posters so that caused Adamhell to try and "recruit" people from the IMDb Dark knight board to the new board. He was able to get one to jump over every once in a while and that helped boost posting numbers. After posting there for a few weeks, Adamhell was made a moderator to help keep unwanted posters from vandalizing the board. Soon after, He was the second Admin. Obsessions Dick Cheney One day he used a random Dick Cheney image as an avatar and it seemed to strike a nerve. With the help of the all powerful Google, Adamhell was able to find a huge collection of Cheney images to use as future avatars and response images. It also led to his distrust of quails and a hatred for lawyers. Terminator Time traveling killer robots, need more be said? Aliases Names Used * Dante * Gomez Addams * Dr. Paul *Dr. Adam Catfish *Adam2Hell *Dante2Hell Avatars Used *Dick Cheney *Skynet/Terminator *Dr. Paul Bearer *George Lucas *Admiral Ackbar *Gomez Addams The Secret Diaries of Adam2Hell Adam2Hell secretly keeps a diary to house his deepest secrets. He reveals he is the employee ghost hunter of the month, has a hidden gub collection, and adopts Frenc h birds as a hobby. Latest Diary Entries *Dream jobs *What it would be like to be a weatherman *Fears of the swine flu *The recurring zombie nightmare *Being stuck on an island Buddy, His Dog A Great Dane and Doberman mix, Buddy is Adamhell's trusty sidekick. He is about a year old and growing almost everyday. He loves to chase things and he has pooped in every yard on the block. He also dreams of running away with Trent Reznor, in a red convertible. His favorite things to eat: *Dog Food *Dog Biscuits *Carrots *Apples *Turkey *Cheese *Cats *Lizards *Smaller Dogs *Children *Trent Reznor Board Positions The Inventforum Board *Registered User *Moderator *Admin Dark Paradise *Founder *Registered User *Citizen *Global Moderator *Admin *President of the Gub Club *Alleged emperor of all known galaxies *Lady GaGa Enthusiast *Master Ghost Hunter His Death